1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for efficiently representing, manipulating, communicating, and searching hierarchical composite named entities. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for creating a tree representation of hierarchically related data, as well as, to systems and methods for manipulating and searching using a hierarchical tree representation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional speech and natural language understanding systems are greatly limited by the grammars and models of the speech data that are used by such systems. The grammars are used for both recognition of speech and for use in labeling of data. The types of grammars that are typically used are of two types: simple and complex. A simple grammar is a simple enumeration of entities while a complex grammar is an enumeration of a space of values of complex entities.